


Maybe The Heat Isn’t So Bad

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Overall just soft, and they're wives, and watch the sunset, i love how cute they are, jemily at the beach, they play in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: Heat was not Emily Prentiss’ thing. Despite having lived in some of the hottest countries in the world, she preferred the chilling breeze of AC any day.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 28





	Maybe The Heat Isn’t So Bad

Heat was not Emily Prentiss’ thing. Despite having lived in some of the hottest countries in the world, she preferred the chilling breeze of AC any day. She learned from a young age that she wasn’t inclined towards outdoorsy activities, or at least that she wasn’t allowed to be, where some of her less fond memories had been made. Emily pushed aside those thoughts. She found herself sinking further into the burning sand with each step, hoping to get close to the water before she set their stuff down. JJ had convinced her that going to the beach on their trip down to Myrtle, South Carolina was a good idea. 

The blonde was several steps ahead of her, already standing by the tide line. Her two-piece was a baby blue bikini with little doodled butterflies on it. Her hair blew back slightly with the wind, the wavy, blonde locks framing her angular face well. 

Emily finally reached where JJ had put the rest of their things. She sighed and took in the sight in front of her. The sand faded into the water only a few feet in front of her. The sun sat high in the sky, proudly engulfing them in its light. JJ was only a little way in front of her and Emily’s world felt complete. Her toes pushed the sand around her feet away and she was starting to understand why her wife loved the beach so much. Realizing that she had the opportunity to scare JJ, the brunette deftly tip-toed up behind her.

She grabbed JJ into a tight hug from behind and startled the woman. JJ had been lost in the motion of the waves and forgotten that her wife was there. Since she was a child, water had always had a calming effect on her. Water was something that nobody could be without, yet still had the power to do catastrophic things. It was intriguing to the blonde. It gave her something to believe in. Spending time by it like this reminded her of the dangerous simplicity of life.

“I gotcha!” Emily threw her body weight forward, pushing both women deeper into the water. 

“Ah, Emily!” They made it a few steps deeper, where the water was up past their knees. 

“I thought you were a highly trained Agent. Shouldn’t you be able to sense when someone is behind you?” Emily teased the blonde, knowing her wife’s abilities were way above par. 

“Oh, shut it. I happen to be on vacation with my wife right now. Who, by the way, is acting very childish.” JJ rolled her eyes, preparing her next move as she finished her sentence. 

“Oh yeah?” Emily replied amused.

“Yeah.” JJ’s hand slapped the water, splashing it onto Emily.

“No! You didn’t.” She simply looked back at the blonde in astonishment, JJ feigning innocence in her eyes. 

“Didn’t what?” JJ smirked at Emily, watching the woman’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, you’re not getting out of that one.” Emily jumped forward and pushed large waves of water towards JJ. 

The women played in the water where they were for several minutes. Neither was one to back down from a competition, especially between themselves. They walked back and forth through deep and shallow waters, not allowing the other to escape. Playful screams rang out as Emily ran after JJ and when JJ turned the tide on her. The air felt light with playfulness and both women could feel their hearts glow with love for the other. Occasionally, Emily would trip on rocks on the ocean floor, disappearing into the water with only her anchor-decorated swim trunks visible. 

JJ hadn’t been able to enjoy a beach quite like this since Roslyn. When she was a kid, she and her sister would go back and forth for hours, not even thinking of having a reprieve until their mother’s voice rang in their ears. That was another beautiful thing about Emily and their relationship. No matter what it was, her wife’s dedication helped JJ enjoy things as she had once done in her childhood. Emily brought out the truest parts of JJ as JJ did for her. They truly were soulmates in her eyes. 

After roughly 2 hours, the tired women trudged out of the water. They landed on their towels, glad for the warming rays of the sun and their fully stocked food basket. Wasting little time, Emily pulled out the sandwiches that JJ had made earlier in the afternoon. She had insisted on bringing them and was glad she had. JJ cracked open the two chilled beers they had brought. 

The couple relaxed and basked in the sunlight, their comfortable silence filling the air. They had planned the day to be able to watch the sunset over the horizon. As the sky was painted in robust pinks and oranges, Emily pulled JJ close. The blonde nestled closely into her side and let her heart ease.

Cool air blew as the darkness spread in the sky. Both women made quick work of gathering their things so they could turn in for the night. Emily spoke, the love in her heart heavily weighing on her words.

“Thank you, Jen. I loved today and you made things perfect, just as you always do.” 

“Of course, Em, always. You do the same for me. Now come on, let’s get you inside.”

JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette as they walked to the car.

Maybe the heat wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe :) another jemily prompt OS [again if you have any that you want me to write, feel free to send them to me on tumblr @vhsrights]


End file.
